Talk:Holou/@comment-161.32.65.169-20180225050639/@comment-32222412-20180520152113
Isn't that nice? I sure do hope for a harem ending later on. Just one of the girls or two of the girls isn't enough when so many good girls are introduced. That's one thing I love about japanese novels, almost all of the characters are easy to love and ship with the mc(the ones I hate are mainly the abusive childhood friend type characters, or any characters that abuse the ball-less mc and tries to control him, telling him what to do all the time and the mc doesn't resist at all, that just pisses me off, like, f*ck, are you a raging masochist? dump that b*tch, or rather, kill her). I sorely lack that nowadays as I've read a lot of chinese novels, and I despise 90-95% of their female leads and just feel like "meh" for just about all of the rest. Chinese people have no talent whatsoever for romance, at least not in any of the 100+ novels I've read. I can't even call that romance at all. Not only are they paired up way too fast, the females always lack personality and even if they had one, after falling in love with the mc, you can be sure that they will lose it and become just another copy-pasted chinese ideal woman that just shuts up and does whatever the mc tells her, following him without any doubts or opinions whatsoever. Mcs also tend to be way too emotional, to the point where they easily wants to sacrifice their lives to protect the girl or even die with her for no good reason, because that is so "heroic" and "manly". The sickeningly sweet moments also make me puke, it's so unrealistic that I want to punch the authors. Especially since they often just pop into the story all of a sudden and the mc and the girl suddenly become inseparable, as if they have been together for a hundred years, but they have barely met and spoken a few times. Sometimes they don't see each other for a hundred years and then BOOM suddenly they love eachother upon reunion. God, chinese people sure do look down on romance, relationships and personalities in general. Well, of course the girl can just about never accompany the mc in the first place, because they're in the way and needs to stay out of the way :P I kinda wish they'd stop the preferential treatment towards females, in a world where females are just as powerful as the males, they're still usually never killed while the males are killed soon after they're introduced. There's also too much crap about taking responsibility. Well, at least chinese mcs get laid, I guess -.- But the women are only there to show how awesome the mc is for bagging so much pussy and how manly he is for adhering to weird chinese ideals like not killing them, taking responsibility and giving his all for them. Raping is fine though, although some mcs wants to take responsibility after that. I guess it's manly?